Floor supported laundry appliances, such as washing machines and clothes dryers, experience significant vibrations during the spin and tumbling cycles of the machines. At times, these vibrations can cause the machine to skid on the floor away from its original location.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, it has been proposed to provide the supporting legs of the appliance with skid resistant and vibration dampening pads. While these pads initially provide the necessary skid resistance and vibration dampening, they soon become deteriorated and have to be replaced.
It has also been proposed to connect the appliance to a bracket which, in turn, is connected to the floor or adjacent wall. While this arrangement prevents the appliance from skidding, there is no provision for vibration dampening resulting in the floor or wall eventually cracking; thus releasing the bracket secured thereto.
After considerable research and experimentation, the securing bracket of the present invention has been developed which not only prevents skidding of the appliance on the floor but also dampens the vibration transmitted to the securing bracket.